Various recent electronic devices have been developed to use diverse functions such as a photography function, a music function, a video function, a multimedia function, a game function, and the like as well as a wireless communication function. A display unit is provided on a front surface of the electronic devices for effective usage of the diverse functions. For example, in a case of a recent smart phone, a touch-sensitive display unit (e.g., a touch screen) is provided on a front surface thereof.
Meanwhile, in a case of a mobile electronic device, various cases or covers are provided for aesthetic purposes and for prevention of damage due to a scratch or an impact which can be generated in a carrying process or in use.
For example, a flip cover case (hereinafter, referred to as a flip cover), a slide cover case, or a folder cover case can be exemplified as the case.